Dai Sawamura
: A former archaeologist, he continued his astronomer father's research into studying the Nazca images and manages to track the meaning behind it from Peru to Easter Island. There, Dai uncovers an altar that knocks himself unconscious. Finding himself on Planet Bird, Dai becomes a Space Sheriff for managing to solve the missing. Eventually learning of the warrior Shaider and his presumed relation, Dai realizes his fate is to finish his ancestor's duty by putting an end to the Fuuma. When Fuuma managed to take over most of the Universe, Dai learns the altar is actually an entrance to where headless body of Kubilai was sealed along with Kubilai's weak point. Though sealed in by Poe with a limited amount of oxygen, Shaider manages to escape and fight his way through the Fushigi Castle to save Annie before fighting Kubilai and won against the fiend. With his mission on Earth over, Dai decides to take Annie around the world. When he transforms with the command , the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash or the Video Beam Gun in conjunction with Shaider Scope scanner to track down invisible foes. His own blues include, Shaider Punch, Shaider Kick, and Blue Flash Spark. Biography In a stage show where the are seen fighting and , Shaider and arrive and assist the Bioman. In a stage show where the Bioman are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , Shaider, Kamen Machineman, , , , , and arrive and assist the Bioman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting usual foes, Megabeast Empire and Bio Hunter Silva show up and wind up defeating them. Juspion, , Shaider, , , , DynaRed, GoggleBlack, and arrive and assist the Changeman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Spielban, Kamen Rider Super-1, Juspion, Shaider, , , Red1, Green2, and DynaRed arrive and assist the Flashman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , , Metalder, Speilban, Shaider, , , ChangeDragon, ChangePhoenix, Green2 and arrive and assist the Maskman. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie By the time of Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, Dai has been replaced by Shu Karasuma as the new Space Sheriff Shaider. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Dai Sawamura/Shaider, with Gavan, Shaider and Annie, is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Shaider Shouketsu Process Dai transforms into Shaider. When Shaider transform command Shouketsu (焼結 Shōketsu?, "Sinter"), the Vavilos envelops him with Blue Plasma Energy particles that form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Video Beam Shaider Blue Flash As Shaider, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Shaider Blue Flash Spark to Striking Slash the opponment. Vehicles *Shaian *Blue Hawk *Suzuki SJ *RX-7 Savanna FB *Vavilos Behind the scenes Portrayal Dai Sawamura was portrayed by , the grandson of Eiji Tsuburaya who created of the Ultra Series. Sadly, Tsuburaya died of liver cancer on July 24th, 2001 due to alcoholism developed through the years. He was 37 years old. When the Space Sheriffs returned in the 2006 video game, The Space Sheriff Spirits, Dai was voiced by . As Shaider, his suit actors were Takanori Shibahara and Akira Shimizu. See Also Category:Protagonist Category:Space Sheriff Category:Blue Metal Heroes